bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thinking Out Loud (Bubble Guppies Version)
I've had Thinking Out Loud stuck in my head and everytime I hear it, I think of this. Prince Tuesday is still around the corner! Summary When Mia is suddenly depressed, GJ decides to comfort her. Prince Tuesday is still around the corner! Story (The story starts with GJ knocking on Deema and Goby's door as they answer.) GJ: Hi. Where's Mia? Deema (Smiling faintly): Mia isn't available right now. GJ (Tilting his head): Why not? Goby: Well, she's been depressed today, but we don't know what's wrong with her. GJ: I'll see what the matter is with her, don't you worry. Just you wait and see! (GJ swarms in, heading straight towards Mia's room. He hears Mia crying when he opens her door and swarms over to her and hugs her lightly.) GJ: Mia, what's wrong? Mia (Looking at her palms): I'm an awful person and I don't deserve to be a Bubble Guppy! I quit! (She sobs as she heads for the door, but can feel GJ pulling on her arm.) GJ: Why do you say that? Mia (Cries harder): What if everyone has been right all of these years, I'm a loser and my hair is ugly so ugly that...! GJ (Grabs onto her hands): Don't ever say that, your the kindest, sweetest girl ever. (Mia hugs onto him as they begin to dance across the room. GJ then begins to sing.) GJ (Singing): When your looks don't work like they used to before. (GJ grasps Mia's hands tight.) GJ (Singing): And I can't sweep you off your feet, Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? '' (Mia's eyes suddenly shine like emeralds as GJ dances with her across the floor.) GJ (Singing): ''Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? ' (GJ blushes as he hears harmonizing from somewhere unknown.) GJ (Singing): And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70. (Mia places her head on his shoulder.) GJ (Singing): And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23. '' (A thought bubble pops up with London and Milly throwing mud at each other as the next verse starts.) GJ (Singing): ''And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. (Suddenly GJ has a visual image of Milly and London still playing in the mud.) Maybe just the touch of a hand GJ had a flashback of playing with her and comforting her when she was sad. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day GJ suddenly heard them harmonizing louder, encouraging him to sing louder as he held onto her arms faster and they felt like the only two guppies in the world. And I just wanna tell you I am ' They sat down on the bed and Mia places her arms around GJ. So honey now '' ''Take me into your loving arms GJ saw a harp playing nearby and he shined he was laying under the stars on a blanket, with Mia beside of him. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Mia placed her head on GJ's chest as he sung stronger and louder to her. Place your head on my beating heart '' ''I'm thinking out loud '' GJ saw a sandbox and imagined himself at a playground.'' Maybe we found love right where we are GJ bopped Mia on the nose and started to blush as his voice softened. When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades '' GJ suddenly visualized walking across the streets alone....'' And the crowds don't remember my name He then pictured playing the guitar and his string broke. When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm '' He suddenly went back to having the flashback of being on the streets but this time Mia is holding his hand with her head on his chest, going to sleep.'' I know you will still love me the same GJ suddenly found himself dancing with Mia under a chandelier. Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen'' Mia grinned a bit as GJ nodded his head while blushing madly and hugging her close. Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory '' Suddenly GJ found himself remembering Kouhei cheering Pandora up once Piff abandoned her. ''I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways GJ rubbed Mia on the arm. Maybe it's all part of a plan '' GJ suddenly found himself dropping his bat on the ground and Milly tripping over it.'' I'll just keep on making the same mistakes '' Suddenly GJ remembered how he sneezed and broke the heater and Mia comforted him.'' Hoping that you'll understand But baby now '' GJ started to look more confident.'' Take me into your loving arms '' ''Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars GJ giggled as he sung the next line. Place your head on my beating heart Mia pecked GJ on the cheek making him sing the next verse. I'm thinking out loud '' ''That maybe we found love right where we are, oh ' Mia smiled at GJ, "This is so sweet!" She pecked him again as he heard more harmonizing. He looked out the window, seeing Milly playing a harp and London playing an acoustic guitar. They winked at him as they harmonized, so that's who was harmonizing during the song. (Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la) His friends gave him a wink to go for the next verse. So baby now '' ''Take me into your loving arms '' ''Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars GJ winked back at them, finally as he sung some more with the encouragement of his friends, cheering him on. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart Meanwhile the scene changes as GJ is still singing but an image of Pandora and Kouhei hanging comes up and it revolves around them for this verse. I'm thinking out loud '' ''That maybe we found love right where we are GJ sung some more as Mia feel asleep on his chest. Oh maybe we found love right where we are. '' ''And we found love right where we are '' '' The next morning Mia felt happy and GJ headed home, she winked at him as he left, heading back to his probably worried family. She was energized and happy, nothing could bring her down after that night.